Return To Neverland
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Dan bersamaan dengan pekatnya dunia kehidupannya- Wendy bisa merasakan pekik gembira The Lost Boy, pendar bubuk peri, dan.. seorang anak lelaki yang abadi. Peter Pan. First Fic, rnr?


**Disclaimer: **Peter Pan belongs to JM Barrie, I just own the plot.

**WARNING: **Hanya fic amatiran, ini fic pertama saya dalam fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya, dan saya prediksi fic ini akan abal sekali.

**Summary: **Dan tatkala kegelapan semakin mengambil alih, dunia yang lain, dunia yang penuh dengan canda tawa dan debu peri telah menyambutnya, dan seorang laki-laki dengan seringaian itu siap menuntunnya.

**Kau Harus Kembali (c) Beatrixmalf.**

Wendy Darling menggelinjang lemah di sisi tempat tidurnya, mereguk oksigen dengan susah payah. Penyakit ini menyesakkan jantungnya, semakin parah setiap hari. Wanita yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda itu tergagap-gagap, tangannya menjatuhkan sebuah besi pajangan untuk meminta pertolongan.

Mrs. Darling tergopoh-gopoh menuju tempat tidurnya bersama Jane, buah hati tersayangnya. Sebuah nampan yang penuh obat-obatan ditaruhnya di sisi meja tempat tidur, dan Mrs. Darling mengangkat punggungnya.

"Ayo, Wendy—kau harus meminum ini.." kata Mrs. Darling dengan lembut. Jane menatapnya tanpa suara, bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipi bersemburatnya.

Wendy mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaganya dengan meneguk cairan yang pahit itu, lalu kegelapan mengambil alih semuanya.

~o0o~

Wendy mematut dirinya tak percaya pada pantulan dirinya di air danau. Tiba-tiba saja setelah kegelapan menenggelamkannya, ia terjatuh disini, di tepi danau ini.

Dan kini ia kembali berumur 12 tahun, cantik, polos dan lugu, dan memakai pita biru itu—pita yang senantiasa menemaninya dahulu.

Lantunan lagu nan merdu mengambil alih kesadaran gadis yang sedang melamun bingung itu, dan dengan tersentak Wendy mengangkat matanya, menoleh ke arah batu-batu yang terdapat di tepian danau di seberangnya—

Dan menjumpai sekelompok Putri Duyung yang indah nan jelita, saling bercengkrama dan bernyanyi. Dan ia menyadari, danau biru nan jernih tengah menhampar sepanjang mata memandang.

Tidak mungkin. Apakah ini Mermaid Lagoon? Kalau begitu—apa ini Neverland?

Seakan menjawab pertanyaannya, bunyi keresak di belakang semak-semak tiba-tiba terdengar. Wendy terlonjak, dan berdiri waspada. Tangannya teracung ke belakang, meraih bebatuan runcing, bersiap melempar.

Dan tangan itu membeku.

Karena, sesosok anak lelaki yang amat dirindukannya—cinta pertamanya, sedang menyeringai gembira di hadapan gadis itu. Peter Pan.

"Peter..?" Wendy bertanya ragu. Batu-batu runcing itu lolos dari jemari lentiknya, dan seketika gadis itu mendekatinya. "Apa kau benar-benar Peter Pan..?"

Belum hilang keterkejutannya, sebuah cahaya melayang pelan di depan Wendy dan menari riang. Tinkerbell, dengan bubuk perinya. Wendy tercengang.

"Ya, Wendy. Dan sudah saatnya kau kembali. Kami menunggumu," Peter tersenyum—dan Tink mengangguk-angguk semangat.

Wendy baru hendak bertanya, ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh ke dalam lubang, meninggalkan Neverland yang indah dan permai.

~o0o~

Rasa sesak itu kembali menghantuinya. Wendy mengibaskan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Sudah gelap. Bulan mengintip dari balik awan kelabu yang menghiasi kota London, dan serta merta—manik biru itu menatap jam yang berdetik pelan.

Subuh, pukul 03.30. Wendy tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju birai kusam jendela, tempat segala petualangan itu dimulai.. dan membuka pelan kusen yang berderit pelan.

Itu dia. Bintang kedua sebelah kanan, berkelip paling terang, yang akan mengantarmu menuju Neverland, jika kau melayang terus sampai pagi hari, dan saling berpegangan erat dengan orang yang kau sayangi.

Kedamaian meresapi benaknya, menghilangkan perasaan sesak dan sedih yang merayapi hatinya sejak dahulu—ketika Peter memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya dan kembali ke Neverland.

"Kau sudah bangun, Momma?" gadis kecilnya Jane, yang tentu saja secara harfiah bukan lagi gadis kecil, umurnya sudah 15 tahun—melangkah hati-hati ke arah Ibunya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ya, Jane. Dan kuharap kau tidak sedang berusaha terjaga sampai subuh," Wendy menjawab sendu dan mengusap rambut anak sulungnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha, Momma," Jane meringis. "Untuk berjaga-jaga, bila kau membutuhkanku."

Wendy terdiam, merangkul Jane agar merapat di sisinya, dan kembali menatap langit London yang kelam. Jane diam saja, ia tak mau momen ini berlalu dengan sia-sia. Dokter telah memvonis Wendy Darling terkena kanker jantung stadium 4, dan umurnya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Dan Jane benar-benar akan menjadi gadis yatim piatu setelah itu.

"Aku merindukan Daddy, Mum," Jane bergumam lirih. Wendy tersenyum, sambil menutup birai jendela, dan menuntun Jane ke kasurnya.

"Aku juga, Dear. Dan berdoalah, agar Dad selalu mendoakan kita," bisik Wendy. Tapi bayangan yang ada di pikirannya bukanlah Sang Suami yang gugur ketika perang—tetapi lelaki yang masih menyimpan hatinya.

Lelaki yang tidak pernah menua, walaupun berabad-abad telah lewat.

~o0o~

Hari Kamis. Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak mimpi aneh yang bertandang ke rumah Wendy Darling. Kini wanita yang telah berumur hampir 41 tahun itu sedang menunggu dengan muram di ruang tunggu Dokter Foster, Spesialis jantung langganannya. Seperti biasa, ia harus menjalani kunjungan rutin setiap Kamis.

"Jane, tunggulah Grandma, dan jagalah Danny. Aku akan ke kamar kecil sebentar," Wendy berpamit ketika merasakan matanya mulai terpejam lemah.

"Mau kutemani, Mom?" tawar Jane. Wendy cepat-cepat menggeleng, dan anak gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu Wendy segera meninggalkan Jane.

Kaki-kaki beralaskan sepatu flat yang sederhana itu melangkah di sepanjang koridor. Baru saja ia akan membelok—

Terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Pendar keemasan memenuhi koridor. Bukan, bukan pendar. Tapi.. bubuk?

Seperti debu peri.

Wendy lamat-lamat menggeleng, menyingkirkan halusinasinya. Ketika mengangkat kepalanya lagi, debu itu belum hilang. Malah, dari balik debu itu, siluet seseorang mulai muncul.

Peter Pan melangkah pelan. "Waktumu sudah dekat, Wen. Bersiaplah."

~o0o~

Kentara sekali tubuh Wendy semakin melemah. Terapi-terapi dan obat-obat itu tidak berdampak banyak. Di bawah kanker jantung yang semakin mengganas, tubuhnya sepenuhnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Bahkan, sejak peristiwa terjatuhnya Wendy di koridor Rumah Sakit, Wendy tidak bisa berjalan lagi, karena kanker itu sudah menjalar kemana-mana. Tangannya hanya bisa digerakkan selama beberapa menit.

"Wendy, buburmu sama sekali tidak habis dari tadi. Apa perlu kusuruh John untuk membelikanmu makanan yang kau inginkan?" Mrs. Darling terduduk pasrah, mangkuk berisi bubur itu sudah mendingin.

"Tidak usah, Mom. Aku sudah tidak berselera. Lagipula aku sudah kenyang," Wendy mencoba mengangkat bibirnya membentuk senyuman lemah, dan Mrs. Darling menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Kau lebih baik tidur," pesan Mrs. Darling, sambil meregukkan air putih ke tenggorokan Wendy, setelah itu menyelimutinya.

Pintu kamar tertutup bersamaan dengan terlelapnya Wendy.

~o0o~

Wendy cepat-cepat melempar tubuhnya ke belakang dengan refleks, hampir saja ia terjatuh ke bawah—ke arah samudera yang terbentang luas.

Ia berada di atas awan yang membentang perlahan di atas lautan biru. Ini kedua kalinya ia bermimpi tentang Neverland sejak enam hari yang lalu. Dan kejadian aneh pun sudah hampir menerornya dua kali. Satu, di koridor rumah sakit, dan dua, di kamarnya sendiri.

"Keahlianmu berkurang, Wen," suara anak laki-laki yang gembira menyentaknya, dan Wendy mendongak ke awan kumulus lain yang berada tepat di seberangnya. Peter terkekeh disana.

"Padahal kau lah yang mengajarkan kami untuk piroutte di atas awan. Dan kau tidak perlu takut untuk jatuh, kau pun pernah jatuh dari ketinggian yang sama, kan?" Peter menyeringai, Tink dengan setia bertengger di bahunya, seperti biasa.

Wendy tak dapat berucap. "B—bagaimana aku bisa sampai di.."

"Ssssh," Peter melayang mendekatinya dan menaruh telunjuk di bibir Wendy, dan perasaan tergelitik menari-nari di perutnya. Ingatan yang kuat menyentaknya, Peter pernah membungkamnya seperti ini di kamarnya, saat ia berkata tidak percaya adanya peri.

"Nikmati saja waktumu, Wen. Aku tau selama ini kau merindukan kebebasan," Peter berseru riang, lalu menarik Wendy.

Mereka membunmbung ke angkasa, dan ketika Pulau Hijau sudah tinggal setelapak tangan besarnya, Peter melepaskan tangan Wendy.

"AAAAARGH," Wendy berseru panik ketika gravitasi tidak menahannya. Peter melayang ringan di sampingnya, Tinkerbell mengelilinginya sambil menggumam riang. Kentara sekali mereka tidak berusaha membantunya.

"Peter, aku tidak bisa terb—AAA," pekik Wendy lagi ketika Peter membelokkannya horizontal, kepala di bawah.

Lalu ia melayang. Debu peri telah mengelilinginya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Wendy!" Peter berseru riang, dan dengan ragu-ragu Wendy memutar raganya yang berumur 12 tahun perlahan.

"Apakah ini mimpi?" Wendy bergumam perlahan. Cengiran Peter berkurang. Ia melayang tepat di depan Wendy, dan tersenyum lagi.

"Ya, Wendy. Tapi ini akan menjadi nyata jika waktumu untuk kembali telah tiba. Kami sudah menunggumu."

Lalu perlahan-lahan wujud Peter dan Tink semakin sirna, digantikan oleh kegelapan yang kembali melingkupi Wendy.

~o0o~

Ini adalah hari yang indah. Dua minggu telah berlalu dengan cepat, dan Wendy tidak merasa risau lagi soal mimpinya. Kejadian aneh jarang menerornya lagi, dan seiring dengan waktu, jantungnya mulai membaik.

Setidaknya hari ini ia dapat menikmati hari yang cerah bersama Michael, John, dan Mrs. Darling di perkebunan mawar yang terhampar luas.

"Aku yakin sekali kau akan sembuh, Wen," John tersenyum riang, wajahnya berseri-seri. "Walaupun kau belum bisa mengimbangi langkahku, tapi.."

"Oh, please John," Wendy tersenyum. "Kau menyebalkan."

John terkekeh, dan adiknya itu berlari ringan dan mengangkat Sarah, gadis kecilnya yang masih berumur 3 tahun dan kembali ke Wendy.

"Lihat, Sarah. Aunt Wendy mengatakan aku menyebalkan," adu John. Wendy hanya terkekeh, tetapi tidak lama.

Karena Tinkerbell sedang duduk manis di salah satu mawar, tersenyum ceria kepadanya.

"John! Kau lihat itu?" Wendy berseru panik dan menunjuk mawar yang tadi dihinggapi Tink, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa.

John mengerutkan kening. "Lihat apa, Wendy?"

Wendy menggeleng heran, lalu berkata tidak yakin. "Ehm, tidak. Aku hanya melihat pantulan sinar matahari."

John menggeleng-geleng seakan dirinya tidak waras, dan meninju bahu Wendy pelan. "Baiklah. Kalau kau mau berjalan-jalanlah dahulu, aku akan mengantar Sarah ke Ibunya."

Wendy tertawa kecil sambil mengecup pipi Sarah, lalu mereka meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian.

"Seharusnya, Wendy, kau tidak memberitahukan keberadaan Tink kepada mereka," sebuah suara muncul dari balik punggung Wendy, dan gadis itu terkesiap. Peter Pan berdiri di belakangnya, di telinganya tersemat mawar.

"Kau tidak nyata, kau tidak nyata," Wendy memejamkan matanya.

"Oh, aku nyata, Wendy," Peter terbahak. "Dan aku sekadar memperingatkan, waktunya benar-benar sudah dekat. Bersiap-siap, ya."

~o0o~

Awan kelabu menggantung di atas Kota London. Wendy tengah mengistirahatkan badannya di salah satu sofa Ruang Tamu, dan keadaannya sejauh ini cukup baik. Jane menemaninya dengan setia di sampingnya, sambil menyulam sebuah pola.

Sambil terkantuk-kantuk Wendy mendengarkan lagu yang melantun dari radio tua miliknya, teringat lantunan lagu Para Duyung di Neverland. Lagu yang berbahaya, kata Peter, yang akan menjerumuskanmu ke dalam Mermaid Lagoon yang bersuhu sangat dingin.

Sinar keemasan berpendar di pintu. Wendy mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, yakin sekali bahwa ia sudah larut ke alam mimpi. Tapi tidak, bahkan ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari lengannya. Berarti ini bukan—

"Wendy," sapaan itu membuat Wendy terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke putrinya, kentara sekali Jane tidak mendengar dan mengucapkan apa-apa.

Lalu ia melihatnya. Peter tengah melayang di dekat lampu kristal, menatapnya jenaka. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Siap—siap untuk apa?"

"Hari ini kami akan menjemputmu, Wen. Sebentar lagi, dan kau akan menemui kami lagi," jelas Peter tidak sabar, dan Wendy menganga.

"Kau bercanda!" seru Wendy panik.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tak bercanda," jawab Peter tenang.

"Lalu—bagaimana dengan Jane, jika aku kembali ke Neverland?"

"Wendy, kau akan hidup di alam lain, dan Jane serta keluargamu pasti akan mengerti. Kami akan menjemputmu sekarang."

Dan Wendy pun mengerti arti mimpinya selama ini. Mimpi-mimpi tentang Neverland, debu peri, dan Peter serta Tinkerbell. Walaupun agak tercekat, Wendy menyadari—ini sudah takdirnya.

"Jadi, aku akan mati..?" bisik Wendy. Cengiran Peter lenyap.

"Ya Wendy," Peter menghampirinya. "Apa kau keberatan?"

Wendy tercenung. Dari dulu ia memang selalu mendambakan hidup di Neverland. Hidup bersama Peter, bermain-main dengan The Lost Boy, dan menari dikelilingi Para Peri. Tidak, ia tidak keberatan. Malah, ini anugerah baginya.

Seakan membaca pikirannya, Peter kembali menyeringai. "Oke, Wen. Aku menunggumu di Neverland," seru Peter, dan ia perlahan-lahan lenyap.

Wendy terbangun, dan mendapati Jane menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mom? Kau pucat dan kau.. mengigau," tanya Jane. Wendy terdiam sebentar, rasa sesak mulai merayap ke jantungnya.

"Jane, tolong panggil Grandma, dan adikmu. Ini akan cepat," Wendy berkata dengan susah payah, menutupi kesesakkannya.

Jane menatapnya heran dan cemas. "T—tapi untuk ap.."

"Tidak, tolong panggil mereka saja," pinta Wendy. Jane segera tergopoh-gopoh menuju lantai atas, memanggil Mrs. Darling.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga telah kembali.

"Ada apa, Wendy?" Mrs. Darling dan Danny menghampirinya dengan cemas. Ekspresi mereka bertiga sama. Tetapi Wendy hanya tersenyum tenang.

Ini takdirnya. Kehidupan setelah mati yang ia dambakan.

"Ini akan sangat cepat, Mom, Jane. Sebelum aku pergi, tolong dengarkan aku dulu," Wendy mulai berkata, meminta persetujuan dari orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

Mrs. Darling tampak tercekat. "We—Wen, apa yang tepatnya—"

Wendy memotongnya. "Kalian harus mendengarkan, dan tolong jawab," pinta Wendy. Mereka serentak mengangguk, dan Mrs. Darling yang seakan mengerti, mulai mengeluarkan air mata tanpa suara.

"Selama ini aku bahagia dapat menjadi Wendy dari keluarga Darling. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Mom—serta Dad, Michael dan John. Aku tak pernah menyesal," Wendy tersenyum, ia jujur saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Dan Jane, aku bahagia karena dapat melahirkanmu. Kau adalah gadisku yang cantik, baik hati, dan pintar. Setelah aku pergi—kuharap kau dan adikmu akan melanjutkan sekolah sampai perguruan tinggi. Berjanjilah?"

Jane tergagap, ia juga mulai menyadari sesuatu. Jane mulai menangis juga. "Iya, aku berjanji, Mom." Sementara Danny hanya mengangguk, kehabisan suara.

Wendy tersenyum lega. "Bagus. Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Sampaikan salamku terhadap John, Michael, dan Istri-istri mereka. Juga Sarah, Florence, dan Dough," Wendy berkata semakin lirih, dan napasnya mulai menghilang.

"Aku datang, Peter—"

Kegelapan mendatanginya, meredam teriakan terakhir Jane dan Mrs. Darling.

~o0o~

Dan tatkala kegelapan semakin mengambil alih, dunia yang lain, dunia yang penuh dengan canda tawa dan debu peri telah menyambutnya. Matanya mencari-cari, dan menjumpai seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

Anak laki-laki dengan baju dedaunan hijau, liar, dan beraroma hutan—

Dengan Tinkerbell yang senantiasa hinggap di bahunya. The Lost Boy, yang juga setia mengikuti anak laki-laki itu.

Mermaid Lagoon, Pohon Peri, Kapal Hook—

"Selamat datang kembali, Wendy," Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum jenaka, tangannya yang berkulit gelap terulur padanya.

Wendy tersenyum dan menyambutnya.

Ia sudah pulang, ke dunia abadinya—

Neverland, bersama Peter Pan.

~o0o~

***Ngeliat fanfic di atas* **

**HAAAAH FANFIC APA NIH! *lempar laptop* *nangis heboh***

**Maaf ya readers, ini ff pertama aku di fandom Peter Pan. ****Jadi, jelek ya? Gak bagus ya? U_U aaah maaf ya. Semoga fic ini memuaskan kalian deh:') **

**Oh, iya. Aku butuh kritik dan komentar kalian. Jadi, RnR yaa!:)**


End file.
